


wide eyed and rust

by summerdayghost



Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Canon, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: They go almost the entire semester without killing anybody.





	wide eyed and rust

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of things unexpected heating up. This is closer to 1k than 100.

Three nights before they left for college they killed a girl who was about to enter into her freshman year. She recognized them from the newspaper and called them heroes. She hugged them giddily when she saw them and asked them for advice.

When her heroes wanted to go somewhere more secluded she followed without hesitation. When her heroes asked her to strip down her hands shook but she followed orders. When her heroes were pressed against her on either side the light in her eyes died while a fire grew.

She had the wrong idea really. They did not fuck her. They broke every bone in her body. Pulling her organs out wasn’t easier or harder because of this. It was just different. McKayla played with the same as she normally would, squishing them, kneading them, and throwing them around.

A hiker found the girl’s head the next day. She had the brightest Glasgow smile that the newspapers wouldn’t show but the true crime websites would. Still no word on the rest of her.

What McKayla didn’t know at the time was that girl was meant as a last hurrah for a little while. While it was certainly fun it hadn’t occurred to her that it could be special.

“But why not?” McKayla was hanging upside down from the top bunk.

They shared a dorm room. The college couldn’t imagine separating them after all they went through at prom and all (if only they knew that they were the ones to set the fire).

Sadie was sitting at the desk reviewing her notes, “This isn’t Rosedale.”

“So?”

“We don’t know this place yet,” she scribbled something down, “We can’t afford to make a wrong move.”

She rolled her eyes, but she knew Sadie wouldn’t be swayed. She didn’t say anything to her for the rest of the night. When Sadie said, “Good night,” she only mumbled in response.

It had been months since then, almost an entire semester. They already had Thanksgiving break, and they could have killed then because they were back Rosedale which they knew like the back of their hand. Sadie said they didn’t have the time to do it right. Finals were a week and some change away. The stress of that combined with this endless frustration left McKayla just about ready to burst.

In her worst moments McKayla thought of that last girl for comfort. She had been so sweet. It was her eyes, bottle green and forever wide, that McKayla thought about the most. Sometimes she thought about those eyes when she wasn’t feeling bad at all, when she was making herself good with one hand down her shorts.

It wasn’t that McKayla needed Sadie to kill. While she might not have started killing if it wasn’t for her (Mrs. Welch had been Sadie’s idea after all, Sadie’s plan), but she was more than capable of doing it alone. She had done it before. But what Sadie said about making mistakes had gotten to her.

She wouldn’t say that it had all been worth the wait, but the joy and relief she felt as she lead the drunken girl up the stairs with Sadie was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was the last big party of the semester and everyone had gone on all out. The music was pumped as loud as it could go. Sadie and McKayla were the only sober ones there. It was perfect.

McKayla wasn’t doing anything to do the girl, not yet. She was just sitting there watching Sadie do her work. Sadie must have been just as excited for this as she was even if she didn’t show it.

Sadie zip-tied the girl’s wrists behind her back and her ankles in such a position that forced her knees bent and legs spread. She had an old pair of pliers and started to tug on the girl’s teeth. She lined up every removed tooth in a neat row on the dresser. It was stuff like that reminded McKayla of how cute Sadie could be.

The girl’s screams made McKayla squirm. In a good way. The fact that the music was too loud for it to be heard outside of this room made it even better. McKayla could feel her nipples through her shirt and she wondered how Sadie would react if she touched them.

Although that feeling didn’t stop boredom and restlessness from setting in. As fun as this was, she wanted to be a part of it. Not just a spectator.

Sadie’s gaze was intense, “Come over here.”

McKayla all but skipped to her. She was happy to do as told.

Sadie grabbed McKayla and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was wet and full of tongue. It was the hottest, most passionate kiss of her life. She let Sadie do it to her over and over again, and didn’t understand how they had gone so long without doing this before. It just made sense.

McKayla crept to the top of Sadie’s jeans, but Sadie stopped her hand, “Later.”

That was a better plan. They could do that later when they were done with this and in their own dorm room.

Sadie glanced back at the girl, “Doesn’t she look like a desperate slut?”

McKayla smiled, “That’s because she is a desperate slut.”

Sadie laughed, “She could just die for someone to fuck her.”

“I bet she likes it rough,” ideas were running through McKayla’s mind. There were too many.

“So rough. This isn’t the first time she’s been zip-tied,” Sadie bit her lip, “Even if she’s probably never had an orgasm she didn’t fake.”

The girl was crying and McKayla definately liked this game, “Think she’s ever had a tongue in her cunt?”

“I don’t know,” Sadie finally looked back at McKayla, “But I think she wants you to eat her out.”

McKayla hopped onto the bed, “Her wish is my command.”

Sadie laughed then and looked at McKayla in such a fond way it melted her heart. She would do anything to be looked like that forever.

It was easy to get in between the girl’s legs. She tried to struggle but the alcohol (combined with the stuff they had put in it) had weakened her considerably. It only took one hand on the hip to still her.

The first thing McKayla did was suck directly on the girl’s clit with no warm up. The girl squealed in pain.

“Did that hurt?” Sadie taunted, “I thought I’d already shown you hurt. I’ll have to show you again.”

Sadie used her knife to cut patterns into the skin. She wasn’t cutting deep enough to seriously wound. Just deep enough to draw blood and nothing more.

McKayla was licking the girl up and down. She stuck a finger inside and started experimentally moving it.

“Put two more of those in her. Fuck her,” Sadie demanded.

McKayla did just that. As her tongue was making circles around the clit she pumped her fingers hard and fast as deep as they could go. It got easier when the girl started bleeding.

Sadie ran a hand through McKayla’s hair. Perfection could not compare to this in its dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
